Secret love
by maximum power
Summary: What will happen Shane brakes up with Claire and who will she turn to for comfort? A/n sorry is a crap summery I am really bad at them but please read I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys there may be quit a few spelling mistakes in this because I'm doing it on my iPhone but I hope u enjoy it and please review.**

Claire pov

god it has been a long day first I had to get up at eight this morning to go to collage which I didn't mind that much because I love to go to school but then straight after school I had to come to the lab to work with my crazy vampier boss myelin who I don't mind that much he is just well how to put this nicely is that he is slightly insane and I know what your proberly thinking why do I still work for him if he is insane and well the answer is that I have to because the founder of morganville Amelie is making me so there is now way out it but I wish u hadn't gone today because when I got there I walked down the satires and saw myrin about to take his pet spider bob out of his cage so I said " no myrin I am not working in here today if you are going to have him out I'm sorry it's just he really creeps me out " and then he turned to me and said " well hello to you to Claire and also yes I am going to have him out because he hasn't been out for ages and he needs to stretch his leg so yes and with that he turns back to bobs cage and goes to get him out again bit I whine "please myrin he scars me and also last time you had him out while we were working he jumped on my shoulder and scared the living shit out of me so I dropped the acid I was working with on the floor and then some of it went on my shoe and burnt through it and I had to throw them away" and because I whined he sighs and snaps " fine but I'm getting him out next time and there is nothing you can do about and now enough chit chat it's time to get to work" so with that I smile an head over to the work I was doing last time and get to work but after I start myrin says " and also stop smiling or I will get bob out " with that the smile drops off my face and I question " how did you know I was smiling I was face inch away from him " he laughs at me and snickers " I could hear the musciles in your face move " after he said that I was officially creeped out so I turn back to my work and carry on with what I had left to do.

After I had finished I looked back up at the clock and realise I still had over two hours left over so I turned to myrin and asked " I've finished so what do u want me to do now ?" He didn't look at me after I asked him he just said "em well I suppose you can go home because there is nothing else I need you to do today" after he said that I got my phone out and texted Shane to come pick me up early and as soon as I sent it like 10 seconds later I got a text back off him that said he would be there in fifteen minuets with two kisses on the end which made me smile so with that I put my phone away and tides away the stuff she was using and just as she was getting her bag ready myrin says " oh and by the way Claire you didn't need to come into work tomorrow because one I could see how tierd you were today and two because I have nothing for you to do ok" after he said that she works up to him and gives him a hug and whispers " thank you" at first he didn't hug back because he was shocked but then he hugged her back and just as they had started to hug properly they broke apart because they heard Shane yell behind them " what the hell is going oh here?"

**A/N so I know it is short but I didn't know what else to put in and also I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger so I hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey i'm back again tonight because i have nothing else to do and got an idea for the next chapter so i hope you like it xx**

**Shane pov**

When my phone went of i knew exactly who it was because it couldn't of been Micheal because he was upstairs and eves not aloud to use her phone at work so it had to be Claire so as soon as it went of i pause my game i was playing and checked the text and it said "**HEY BABE MYRIN IS LETTING ME GO EARLY SO CAN YOU COME PICK ME UP?"** I replied straight away saying **"yeah sure be there in fifteen xx" **as soon as i sent the text i put on my shoes and grabbed my jacket and headed out.

It didn't take me long to get there because once i put my head up again i realized i was near the ally next to the day house so i quickly walk down it open the door to the loons lab and walk down the stairs but when i get to the bottom i get really annoyed because i look up agin and i see Claire and myrin hugging so i yell "**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" **and with that they jump apart and Claire snaps "what the hell Shane you almost gave me a heart attack" i get more angry at that so i scream back at her "**DON'T WHAT THE HELL ME WHAT WHERE YOU DOING HUGGING THAT" **i could tell claire got made at this but i didn't care i was really made right now but i was hurt when she yelled at me "**oh fuck sake shane don't be suck a dick i was just hugging him and also don't call him a that he is my friend you twat"** i hated the fact that she just called me a twat so i walk up to her and scream in her face"**DON'T EVER CALL ME A TWAT YOU STUPID WHORE YOUR THE ONE WHO IS SLUTTING IT UP WITH HER BOSS" **she shoves me away for that and then screams right back at me "**I AM FAR FROM A WHORE SHANE AND THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON WITH ME AND MYRIN WE ARE JUST FRIENDS AND I HAVE NOT GIVEN YOU ANY INDICATION THAT I AM CHEATING ON YOU BECAUSE I'M NOT YOU UNGRATEFUL ASS HOLE"** i could feel my face getting red with anger from this so i bellow back "**DON'T CALL ME THAT AND YOU DIDN'T NEED TO GIVE ME ANY INDICATION BECAUSE YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE IT JUST BY THE WAY YOU WERE HUGGING HIM AND OH YEAH WE ARE OVER YOU DUMB LITTLE BITCH" **and once i had said it i immediately regretted it because claire shoved past me crying and the ran out the lab.

**Claire pov**

I shoved past shane and ran straight out of the lab crying as soon as shane said we were over and as i was running i heard myrin start to have ago at shane but i didn't stick around long enough to hear what he was saying because just as he was starting to have ago at him i was bursting through the lab door and running as fast as i could because all i wanted to do was get away from shane so i just kept on running. But because i was so tired i couldn't run that far so as soon as i got to the park entrance i went in and sat on one of the park benches and carried on crying.

I didn't know how long i had been sat there but soon i started to drift of to sleep but as i was about to i heard a very familiar voice say "claire are you ok ?" so i opened my eyes at this and saw that it was Micheal which made me want to cry again so i did and just shook my head no and then put put my head in my head in my hands and carried on crying and then i felt a pair of strong arms go around me and then i heard Micheal say in a gentle voice "please claire tell me whats wrong" after he said that i looked up at him and cried "s-s-shane bro-oke up wi-ith me-e" and then i put my head back down on Micheal's chest and carried on crying and just before i blacked out with exhaustion i heard Michael whisper "i'm gonna kill him" and with that i was gone.

**Micheal pov**

I was going to kill shane for doing this to claire how could he she loved him more than anything in the world and he just goes and breaks up with her like the dumb shit he is and when i get home i am going to have a real good go at him for this.i'm just gonna... i got pulled out of my thoughts when i heard a soft snore come from claire and i realised she was asleep so picked her up and started to walk home.

when i got home i walked into the house and just as i was eve came out of the living room and gasped and then started to freak out saying "**oh my god is she ok did she get attacked is she hurt dose she need to got to a..." **i cut her off by whispering "shh she is ok i found her on a park bench crying because shane broken up with her but i don't know why though because she blacked out before i could ask her" once i was done eve whispers " oh no the poor thing she must be heart broken ok why don't you take her upstairs and put her in her bed and then come back down because we need to talk about how we are going to deal with shane ok?" i just nod and give her a quick kiss and then head upstaires and go into claires room and lay her down on her bed and kiss her on the forehead and then walk out of her room and head back downstaires to eve. But when i get to the bottom of the staires shane comes throught the door so as soon as he has shut it i run at him at vampier speed and pin him up againist the door and snap **"what the hell is wrong with you?"**

**A/N OK SO THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE ****REVIEWXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**eve pov **

As soon as I heard micheal snap **" what the hell is wrong with you. ?" **I knew Shane was home is I ran out of the living room to find Shane pinned up against the front door by the throught by micheal. So I walk up behind micheal put my hand on his shoulder which makes him turn his head towards me and I say gently " you attacking him is not going to solve anything so take your hand away from his throught ok " micheal thinks about it at first bit then he nods ok and moves his hand away from Shane's throught and takes a step back from him. Once he dose Shane starts to rub his throught and chrokes out "thanks eve" but as soon aa he says it I slap him and yell "**oh no don't thank me I'm pissed at you but u didn't want micheal to kill you before I got my say and I have a lot to say and the first thing is that you are a total jackass for breaking up with Claire for no reason why would you do that you broke the poor girls heart you total dumb ass and I have a lot more to say but I need to stop yelling before I wake up Claire oh yeah and one more thing" **and then she slaps him again so he puts his hand on his cheek and then looks up really angrily at me and then punches me really heard the face and once he did everything went black.

**Michael pov**

After Shane punched eve in the face I was ferious at him so I attack him by punching him and we are tackling each other to the ground not stopping at all to even check on eve which I should be doing but right now all I want to do right now is rip off shanes head. While we were fighting each other I didn't even realise that Claire had woken up but i did when she shouted "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**from the top of the staries and the reason she did was because Shane had pushed me to the ground and was about to stake me but all of a sudden the stake flew out of his hand .**  
**

**A/N hey guys I know it is like extremely short but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger again but I will up load soon and I also wanted to thank the people who commented on my story it means a lot thanks guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Claire pov_**

I didn't know how long i had been asleep for but when i woke up i realised that i wasn't in the park anymore i was in my bedroom which ment Micheal had brought me home. At first i didn't know what had woken me up because i was still shattered but the i heard yelling coming from down stairs but i just ignored it because i knew it was micheal having a go at shane for dumping me so i lay back down on my bed but then all of a sudden i heard eve scream so i through my cover off me , jumped out of bed and ran to the top off the stairs and when i looked down i saw eve knocked out on the floor and micheal and shane fighting. I was to shocked at first to move but when i was about to go down the stairs i saw a stake in shanes back pocket and i knew he would pull it on micheal soon so i quickly ran back into my room wrote a quick note to micheal that said '**AS SOON AS I SLAP SHANE RUN INTO THE LIVINGROOM AND GRAB MY CHEMISTRY BOOK OFF THE TABLE IT'S THE BIG BLUE ONE'** after i wrote the note i ran back to the stairs and as i had predicted shane was just pulling the stake out off his back pocket as micheal was lay on the floor at his feet so i screamed "**NOOOOOOOOOOO"**

And then ran down the stairs slapped the stake out off shanes hand and screeched at him "**HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TRY AND STAKE MICHEAL YOU WORTH LESS PIECE OFF SHIT HE IS SUPPOST TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND (MICHEAL GRABS NOTE OUT OFF CLAIRES HAND)WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU FIRST YOU BRAKE UP WITH ME THEN I BET IT WAS YOU WHO KNOCKED OUT EVE AND THEN YOU GO STAKE YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU UTTER DICK" **i can tell he was angre at that so i knew he was going to yell at me and just as i thought he was going to he did and what he said was "**OH HERE WE GO AGAIN PROTECTING A VAMPIER YOU STUPID LITTLE WHORE OR SHOULD I SAY FANG BANGER"** once he said that i was furious so i slapped him and just as i asked micheal went and got my book for me. But he got back just in time because just as he put the book in my hand shane went to slap me but i quickly through my arm up and smaked shane around the head with my book knocking him out.

Once i made sure shane was out cold i turned to a stunned micheal and asked "you ok?" but he just nodded in respons so i laughed "oh my god what did you think i wanted the book for so i could read it while shane slaps me" micheal laughs back at me " no but i didn't think _you_ would be able to knock him out with it no affence but the way " i walk over to him and slap him on the face and smirk as he holds his cheek and then i say "now you know how hard i can hit do you wanna check your girlfriend is ok" with that he curses and runs over to eve and checks to see if shes ok i walk over as well and start to shake her shoulders to see if i can wake her up but micheal says "it's no use shes out cold for the night i think i should take her up and put her to bed " i just nod in respons and he heads up and i go and sit down on the sofa leaving an knocked out shane on the hall way floor.

After i watched a bit of tv and read a bit of my book i went up to take a shower but as i go to the top of the stairs micheal was coming out the bothroom with only a towel around his waist. At first i just stare at him thinking 'god he is hot' but then i shake my head and head towards the bathroom while saying "hey micheal" and the quickly walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind i get out the shower i realise that i left my cloths in the bedroom so quickly rap a towel around me and head to my room micheal is sat on my bed with his head down so i say "ahh micheal what are you doing in here?" with that he looks up and and sees that i'm only in a towel so he says "oh god claire i didn't realise i'll just eh leave " but i shake my head and laugh " don't worry about it and you dont have to leave i can tell you want to talk to me but would you mind turning around while i get dressed?" he just nods and turns around so i quickly run over to my dresser grab a pair of shorts and a vest top and quickly throw them on. As i am just about to say to micheal he can turn back around i see him smiling so i ask him " did you look or something ?" he just shakes his head no so i say "why are you smiling like that then ?" so he laughs " that wierd shape birth mark on the back of you left thigh it looks like a fish or something like that" and carries on laughing until i smake him on the arm and say "oh just shut it and tell me what you wanted to tell me before you started making fun of my deformed birth mark" once i'm done i go and sit on my bed and then micheal sits next to me and says genntly " i just wanted to see how you was after you know the whole shane brake up thing" i look him in the eyes not speaking for a minuet but the i just look down and sigh " i'm not sad anymore i'm just angrey now because first he broke up with me for a completely stupid reason and then he tries to stake you the jackass"once i'm done micheal grabs my chin and gently makes me look up tomeet his eyes and then he says " don't feel bad at all for shane trying to stake me ok it wasn't you fault and also why don't you tell me the stupid reason why he broke up with you because the way you said it makes it sound exstremly stupid" while he said that i looked into his eyes and just by the look in them i could tell that he would listen to me and he would be on my side and help me no matter what.

After i told micheal the whole story about what happend i was starting to cry again but as i did micheal pulled me into his arms and kept on whispering things in my ear like 'it's all going to be ok' and 'he's a idiot' and this went on for about an hour with me crying and him whispering stuff to me until i said to micheal "i think i'm gonna go sleep now i'm pretty tierd" he just nodded and the he got up off the bed and helped me get under the covers and then he kissed me on the forehead and said "night claire" and then went to leave the room until i said "wait can you please stay with me just till i fall to sleep i don't want to be on my own" and he seemed to think about this for a sec until he said " just till you fall sleep ok?" i just nodded in respons and the got confortable and then micheal got in the bed but not under the covers and then i whispered "night micheal" and he whispered back "night claire" and then with that said i drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW THANKS XX**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Michael pov **_

When I first woke up it had no Idea where I was but I felt someone snuggled up to me so I assumed I was in Eve's room so I tried to get back to sleep but then my eyes shot open again and I realised I don't even remember going into eves room or for a matter of fact I don't remember leaving Claire's room so I look to my side and see it is Claire who is snuggled up to me which creeps me out but then it starts to feel kinda nice so I start to settle back down but then I remembered I think of Claire as a little sister so I quickly but gently untangle myself from her and the quietly sneek out her room and go Into my room and change my cloths and then I head down stairs. When I get down I realise that Shane isn't on the floor so he proberly woke up and went up to bed. I walk into the kitchen get a sports bottle out the fridge and then get my news paper and sit at the table. Half an hour later Claire comes down and comes into the kitchen and when she dose all I can think is wow she looks hot and I just stare at her but before she notices I quickly turn my head and carry on reading my newspaper not that I can concentrate on it with aire in the room.

_**Claire pov **_

I was happy micheal agreed to stay with me it made it easier for me to get to sleep because as soon as my head hot my pillow I was out for the count. I woke up at six and saw Michael still in my bed and it made me smile because I was extremely happy about this so I cuddled up to him and went back to sleep. I woke up again two hours later and this time Michael wasn't there which I was upset about at first but then I got a idea and the idea was to put in my sexiest outfit and see how Michael reacts. At the thought I jump out of bed and go to my closet and look through it and then I find the perfect outfit which is a pair of really short denim shorts a boob tube and a pair of white sandals with gold straps . Once I had checked myself out in the mirror I head down stairs and go into the kitchen and as I expected Michael was In there reading his news paper but when I walk in the his head went up but I pretended not to notice him and I walked straight past him to get some coffee and I notice him following me with his eyes but he quickly looks away which annoys me so I drop my spoon on the floor and then I bent over yo pick it up and I see him stare at my butt but look away quickly again so I just sigh put my spoon in the sink , grab my coffee and then I sit at the table Across from him and say " so how'd you sleep?" At first he looks startled but then he says calmly " not bad you " i smiled and the laughed " I slept like a baby."

After that was said we just sat there for a bit not talking just taking glances at each other but looking away soon after and at first it was comforting but then it got boreing so I got up from the table put my cup in the sink and then went and sat in the living room and turned on the tv

After sitting there for a while watching tv eve came down and asked " how are you today cb?" I just shrugged in response and then went back to watching the show I was watching. A few seconds later I felt the sofa move and eve sat down and said gently " come on tell me the truth claire bear how are you actually feeling today?" I just sighed " I'm ok I'm not sad anymore I'm just pissed off now and I really just wanna hit Shane which reminds me how are you after he punched you " eve sighed as well then laughed " well apart from the fact u have a black eye and a massive broose on my left cheek I'm fine and also you look hit by the way today" and as she was saying it she went into the kitchen and I hear her say " hey babe" and so I don't hear her and Michaels conversation I put in my headphones and listen to music and while I am listening to it I lye down on the couch and then soon drift off.

When I wake up I check the time on my phone and see that it is one in the afternoon so I get up and go up to the bathroom and get a quick shower and then I get changed into a short denim skirt eve got me for Christmas that year and a best top and then I go back down stairs and sit on the couch but after five minuets I get up and go to the shelf to get a book off it but the book I want is to high so I get a chair and stand on it to get my book but I'm still struggling to reach it but I finally get a grip on it and I pull it off the shelf and just as I'm about to get down I hear from behind me " you know you could of just asked me to get it for you" I scream at this drop the book and fall backwards off the chair and I think I'm gonna hit the floor but someone catches me and when I open my eyes I see it's Michael who starts panicking and saying really fast " are you ok I'm so sorry Claire I didn't mean to scare you " I laugh at his reaction and giggle " I'm fine micheal carm Down ok" he just nods and keeps holding me in his arms and looking in my eyes and just as I'm about to tell him he can put me down he dose something I never expected him to do and that was that he kissed me with so much passion I couldn't believe it was Michael kissing me.

a/n hey guys sorry it's been so long hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

_** Claire pov**_

At first after he started kissing me, I thought he was going to pull away in disgust. But then, he did something I didn't expect. He pushed me back down on my feet, and then pushed me up against the wall and carried on kissing me. This made me moan into his mouth, which made him smile. So then, I wrapped my legs around his waist, which made him make a low growl in the back of his throat and just as we were really getting into the kiss, we heard Eves car outside, so I dropped my legs from around Micheal's waist and he let go of me and ran into the kitchen while I grabbed my book off the floor, ran and jump onto the couch. Just as Eve walks in and said "Anyone living in here?"  
"Yep!" I shouted from the couch, which made Eve come in and laugh. "Hey cb, nice hair." Ivjust look at her confused and she just passed me hair brush out her bag and walks into the kitchen and I start to brush my hair.

After I brushed my hair, I walked into the kitchen and see Eve sat on Micheals lap and they were kissing. At first, I wanted to scream at Eve to get off him, but then I realised it's a very bad idea. So I just laughed, and said; "Oh my god, you two get a room!" Eve looked at me and smirked, then said "We have one!" I threw the tea towel at her for that, but she stood up and turned on the tap, and then flicked water at me and then laughed. So, I went over to the sink and that was when the water fight begun! It went on for a while until Micheal sighed. "Girls..." which made me and Eve look at each other. We each then filled up a cup with water, and then went up behind Micheal, and poured it all over Micheal, who yelped, stood up and then turned to us and then laughed. "Okay, that's it!" He then grabbed us and threw us over his shoulders and carried us upstairs with no effort at all. He then placed us in the bathtub and then grabbed the shower head and turned it on, spraying me and Eve with cold water which made us scream and laugh at the same time. But then we stood up, and tried to get the shower head out of his hand, which we did, and then we sprayed him with it and we were all laughing our heads off, until I moved some hair out of my face, and saw Shane, about to walk down the stairs with some bags. I yelled at him "Shane! What the hell are you doing?!" Micheal and Eve stop what they were doing, and turned to look at Shane as well, who just said; "I'm leaving because I don't want to live my fangbanger of an ex-girlfriend and my two ex-best friends anymore, so why don't you just shut up, and let me leave" and with that, he headed down the stairs, and walked out of the front door.

* * *

For the first two hours after Shane left, I was just sat in my room, refusing to talk to anyone until Micheal came up, and said through my door; "Claire, either open the door, or I'm breaking it down!" I replied back, thinking he wouldn't actually do it, "Break it down then, see if I care!" But then, he proved me wrong, because ten seconds later, my door was on the floor and Micheal was stood in my door way. I stood up, shoved past Micheal and said, "Jackass." I heard him laugh, saying; "I heard that Missy"  
"You were supposed to, dumbass" He then replied saying; "That's it!" and then started to chase me. I ran down the stairs, so Micheal couldn't catch me, but it was no use as he ran down the at vampire speed. He grabbed me around the waist, threw me onto the sofa and began to tickle me. I tried to stop him, but it was no use, as he was too strong. So, I just went into a laughing fit and trying to shout; "E-E-Eve! Help me!" and with that, she came running in, looked at us, and just began laughing. "I would hun, if it wasn't so funny!" I then gave her the finger, and carried on hitting Micheal, until he laughed. "You do know that all you have to do, is say sorry and I'll stop tickiling you.." So with that said, I laughed. "Fine , I'm sorry!" Once I said it, he got off me, and lending me a helping hand, we walked into the kitchen, where Eve had just finished making tea

After tea we go back into the living room and sit down but as soon as we do eve grabs my arm and scream" omg we have to go out tonight there is this new kareoke place that just opened can we please go" i just stare at her and then say "eh might be fun micheal what about you?" he shrugs and laughs "might as well before eve burst our ear drums by begging" at that eve throws a pilow at him and then we head upstairs to get first when i got into my room i was just gonna throw on jeans and a vest top but the i decided might as well go a bit more dressed up so i go in my wordrobe and get out my pink and grey boob tube and my black denim skirt and throw on a pair of heels . When i walk out my room i see micheal comeing out of his in a pair of jens a t-shirt that showed off his muscels perfectly and and a leather jacket. At first i just star at him and i'm about to tell him he looks good but then eve comes out of her room squeils "oh my god claire you look hot "i just smile at her and then we head down get in eve's car and go to this new place.

When we get there we walk in togther and we see shane sat at the bar drinking a beer and talking to some blond girl and when we see them eve turns to me says "oh god cb i had no idea he would be here" i just shrug and laugh "it's fine eve let's just go get a drink and the ou told me

I won't be sorrygo sit down" she just nods and we head over to the bar when we get there shane looks at me but i just look straight ahead and say to the bar tender "eh can i have two beers and a vodka and coke" he looks at me and says" can i see some id please?" i look at him lean over the bar grab him by the back of the neck and kiss him for a good minuet and then i say "now do you need to seesome id " he just shakes his head no makes our drinks and gives them to me and the i turn around to see micheal and eve staring at me with shocked faces so i laugh "what i wanted a drink and i'm not old enough hence the kissing " eve just laughs at me but micheal looks at me and says "you do know i'm not gonna let you drink that" i laugh at him and the down half of it in one go and say to him" what's the point when i've already drank half of it" he just shakes his head and the laughs at me and i announce "i'm gonna sing a song" micheal and eve just nod and i head up top the stage and say "can i sing next ?" he just nods and i say "cool play track 385 please" and with that i go up on stage look at shane and say "enjoy" and then the music starts

(i suggest you play the song while you read it)

**_"you told me_**  
**_ There's no need_**  
**_ To talk it out_**  
**_ Cause it's too late_**  
**_ To proceed_**  
**_ And slowly_**  
**_ I took your words_**  
**_ And walked away_**

**_ No looking back_**  
**_ I wont regret, no_**  
**_ I will find my way_**  
**_ I'm broken_**  
**_ But still I have to say_**

**_ [Chorus]_**  
**_ It's Alright, OK_**  
**_ I'm so much better without you_**  
**_ I won't be sorry_**  
**_ Alright, Ok_**  
**_ So don't you bother what I do_**  
**_ No matter what you say_**  
**_ I won't return_**  
**_ Our bridge has burnt down_**  
**_ I'm stronger now_**  
**_ Alright, Ok_**  
**_ I'm so much better without you_**  
**_ I won't be sorry_**

**_ You played me_**  
**_ Betrayed me_**  
**_ Your love was nothing but a game_**  
**_ Portrait a role_**  
**_ You took control, I_**  
**_ I couldn't help but fall_**  
**_ So deep_**  
**_ But now I see things clear_**

**_ [Chorus]_**  
**_ It's Alright, OK_**  
**_ I'm so much better without you_**  
**_ I won't be sorry_**  
**_ Alright, Ok_**  
**_ So don't you bother what I do_**  
**_ No matter what you say_**  
**_ I won't return_**  
**_ Our bridge has burnt down_**  
**_ I'm stronger now_**  
**_ Alright, Ok_**  
**_ I'm so much better without you_**  
**_ I won't be sorry_**

**_ Don't waist you fiction tears on me_**  
**_ Just save them for someone in need_**  
**_ It's Way to late_**  
**_ I'm closing the door_**

**_ [Chorus]_**  
**_ It's Alright, OK_**  
**_ I'm so much better without you_**  
**_ I won't be sorry_**  
**_ Alright, Ok_**  
**_ So don't you bother what I do_**  
**_ No matter what you say_**  
**_ I won't return_**  
**_ Our bridge has burnt down_**  
**_ I'm stronger now_**  
**_ Alright, Ok_**  
**_ I'm so much better without you_**  
**_ I won't be sorry_**

**_ It's alright, OK_**  
**_ Alright, OK_**  
**_ Without you_**  
**_ No matter what you say_**

**_ It's alright, OK_**  
**_ Alright, OK_**  
**_ Without you_**  
**_ I won't be sorry"_**

Once i finish everyone claps and i go back over to micheal and eve and we start talking until shane comes over and says "hey claire can talk to you for a minuet?" i just turn to him and say "didn't you here the song shane i'm so much better without you so why don't you go back over to your blond bitch and leave me the hell alone" and with that said i turn back to micheal and eve and shane walks of . We sit at our tabel and talk for a while until eve says "cb can we please do a duet you have an amazing voice" i just nod excitedly and the we go over to the person who is running the kareoke and say "can we go up next?" and he just nods and then we wait for the other person to come of stage and then we turn to the guy and say "can u play track 159" he nods and then we get up on stage and grab a mic each.

(i suggest you play the song while you read it)

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**La la la la la**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**La la la la la**

**You come from here, I come from there**  
**You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere**  
**We're more alike than anybody could ever tell**  
**(Ever tell)**

**Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks**  
**Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak**  
**But we can get up and let loose and LOL**  
**(LOL)**

**It may seem cliché for me to wanna say**  
**That you're not alone**  
**(That you're not alone)**  
**And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact**  
**I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!**

**'Cause we're one and the same**  
**We're anything but ordinary**  
**One and the same**  
**I think we're almost legendary**

**You and me, the perfect team**  
**Chasing down the dream**  
**We're one and the same!**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**La la la la la**

**I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me**  
**When we write the same song in a different key**  
**It's got a rhythm you and me can get along**  
**(Get along)**

**It may seem cliché for me to wanna say**  
**That you're not alone**  
**(Here I go again)**  
**And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact**  
**I still got your back, yeah!**

**'Cause we're one and the same**  
**We're anything but ordinary**  
**One and the same**  
**I think we're almost legendary**

**You and me, the perfect team**  
**Shaking up the scene**  
**We're one and the same!**

**'Cause we're one and the same**  
**We're anything but ordinary**  
**One and the same**  
**We're so good, more than momentary!**

**'Cause we're one**  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)**  
**'Cause we're one**  
**(I think we're almost legendary)**  
**We're anything but ordinary!**

**You and me, the perfect team**  
**Chasing down the dream, oh**  
**You and me, the perfect team**  
**Shaking up the scene**  
**We're one and the same**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**La la la la la**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey!"**

Everyone claps agin we get of stage get another drink and then dance for ages and have a grat night.

_**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE PLEASE ENJOY IT AND PLEASE REVEIW THANKS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**claire pov**_

I woke up the next day at two in the afternoon with a ponding headache and the sound off music playing down stairs so I got up out of bed left my room and headed down the stairs. When i got down there i saw Michel on the sofa listening to music on the tv so i walked up to him and smacked him across the back off the head. This made him jump up and turn around but when he saw it was me he snapped "what the fuck Claire why did you do that?" i glare at him for that and then yell " why the hell do you think jackass i have a hangover and a pounding headache" when I'm doing i wince at the level of my own voice and head into the kitchen to get some aspirin but as i am i say back to Michel "eather turn the music off or i'll break your guitar" when i looked back at him he had his hands up in surrender so i smile and then walk into the kitchen and get so aspirin out the draw.

Just as i take the aspirin i put my glass in the sink and go to turn around but as i do i get pinned against the side I'm about to scream for help but a hand goes over my mouth and stops me. I try to get away but it's no use and as i'm struggling a familiar voice says "you know your kinda cute when you try fight" and as soon as they said it i knew it was Michel so i bite his hand which makes him yelp and let go and at the same time he jumps back so i turn around and pin him against the wall but as i am pushing him towards the was he spins us round so i'm against the wall and he laughs at me and when i'm about to yell at him he kisses me. At first i try to struggle but then i get drawn into the kiss so i start to kiss him back. As i do he loosens his grip on my arm and puts his hands on my waist i wrap my arms around his neck.

We carry on making out like this for a couple minuets until we have to stop for air and when we pull apart we gasp. We stand there for a minuet or two just stairing at each other but then i try to run off but Michel grabs my arm , spins me round ,looks me in the eyes and says "we can't keep avoiding this we have kissed twice now we need to talk" i don't say anything i just nod and we sit down at the kitchen table.

At first we just sat there in silence until i said "so this has to stop we can't keep on having random make out sessions eve is your girlfriend and my best friend" micheal nodded and sighed "i know and i love eve but i'm also starting to develop feelings for you and i don't know what to do" i nod and i'm about to reply but eve walks in an says " don't know what to do about what ?" This made me and michele jump but micheal quickly recovered and said " i don't know what to do about my next song I'm stuck on what to write" eve just nods and sighs " well ok I'm just gonna get some lunch and then head back work " and with that she starts to make a sandwich.

At first we are just sat at the Table not really saying much so I excuse my self and go take a shower . I head up the stairs go into my room grab a skirt top and a pair of flats and then head into the bathroom. I get a quick shower and then get dressed and go back down stairs .

When I get down u see Michael sat on his arm chair reading a book so I go in the living room sit in the couch puck up my book from before and carry on reading it . We both sit in silence reading for about half an hour but in that half hour I keep noticing Michael looking at me so I say " like something you see?" He looks at me shocked and then shakes his head and carries on reading which makes me giggle which makes him laugh " what's so funny?" I just keep giggling which makes Michael get up come over to me and he picks me up and says " you are so cute when you giggle " I stop giggling and Michael Kisses me again but this time I don't let myself sink into it so I push him off me and say " whoa whoa buddy keep your lush lips to yourself until we talk ok " he just nods in response and we sit down on the sofa.

Michael is the one to start the conversation this time and what he says shocks me " look Claire I know I shouldn't want to be with you I'm dating eve and I love her but I also love you but I don't want to hurt eve but I can't help my self I just wanna kiss u non stop so my question is Claire will u please go out with me in private just until I can find a way to finish things with eve without hurting her?" I don't reply I just stare at him frozen in place.

_**Michael pov**_

After I have finished Clair just stares at me not even moving so I'm about to ask her if she is ok but then she did something I never expected my little Claire to do she leaped across the sofa Onto me and started to kiss me . I don't react at first bit then I put my arms around her waist and kiss back which makes her giggle so I pull away and say " what's up " she replies out if breath "I'm ticklish " I just laugh at that and go back to kissing her.

We keep doing this for a bit until we get interrupted by my phone going if so I pull away give her an apologising look and answer it an say

"hello"

"hey babe"

"oh hi eve what's up ?"

"I'm on my way home is there anything you need me to pick up on my way ?"

i think about it for a second and then say " eh no babe"

"ok can you ask Claire "

" oh you can ask her yourself she's sat with me right now"

and with that I pass Claire the phone while she gives me a death glare and she says

"Hey whats up eve"

" oh hey cb I was just wondering if u needed me to pick you anything up on my way home"

i see her think about it for a second and then she replies " eh yeah can u pick me up some pink lemonade I ran out"

"sure be home soon take care if Michael for me "

"ok bye eve"

and with that she gangs up and passes me the phone and when i take it she slaps me and says " do that again and I won't do this ( kisses him) for a week" so I put my hands up in surrender and laugh " sI you gonna get off my lap and let me start tea or do I have to tickle you again " with that she leaps up and runs up stairs to her room and I hear her Door slam when she gets yo there.

_**eve pov**_

When I hang up I look next to me in my car and say to Shane " I've got a good half hour till I need to be home " he smiles at that which makes me smile and then we both lean in and kiss each other. We keep kissing until I pull away and say " I feel unfair to Michael doing this behind his back" Shane rests his forehead on mine and sighs " I know I did two with Claire why do you think I broke up with her I did love her but I love you more eve" I smile at this and say " I love you to" and then we kiss again.

We made out for twenty minuets until Shane had to go and I had to go to get Claire's pink lemonade so I went to the store got it and then drive home . When I got home I walked in went into the kitchen and saw Michael cooking so I go up to him kiss him and say " hi baby " he just smiles at me and finishes cooking .After Michael dishes out tea we eat it at the table telling each other about our days then we watch a movie. When the movies over we all go bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**_HEY GUYS SOS IVE BEEN SO MIA LATELY BUT I WILL POST A CHAPTER BUT TOMORROW NIGHT LOVE U ALL XX_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_claire pov (just after the call with eve)_**

I was sat in my room about to do my advanced physics homework when i remembered i left it onthe kitchen tabel. I got up off my bed and went downstairs i went into the kitchen and saw michael at the oven cooking pasta for dinner , so i walked up behind him and whispered in his ear "you look sexy when you are cooking" and then went to run back up to my room but micheal grabbed me from behind and whispered "well you look sexy with everything you do " and the kissed my neck and let me go.

I was sat up in my room doing my homework when i heard eve get home so i put down my books and went to say hey to her but when i did i saw her and micheal arguing so i stood at the bottom of the stairs and lisened "don't have a go at me what did i do wrong" "oh i dont know come home smelling like shane" "i do not smell like shane " "yes you do i remeber his scent vampier remeber" "of course i remember why do you thing i started to hook up with shane i'm sick of being cold at night" with that said i storm in the kitchen causing eve to turn around and when she dose i slap her across her face . Eve looks at me shocked and is about to say something but i cut her off by saying "how long?" eve looks sad and says in a sad voice "i'm so so..." i interupt her again and shout "i don't give a fuck about your bullshit apoligises just tell me how long " she looks down then whispers "two months" i go to slap her agin but micheal grabs my arm shakes his head no and then says to eve in a sturn voice " get out you have two ours to get your stuff and get out" eve gose to argue but sees how angry micheal is so just nods and gose to pack her bags.

As soon as eve left the room i broke down crying so micheal pulled me in to a hug and whispered it would be ok we stood like this for about five minuets until we went sat in the living room until eve came down.

_(time skip)_

Two hours later eve came down the stairs carrying a suitcase and i duffel bag she looked at us but didn't say anything and went to leave but micheal said not even looking at her "leave your key" with that we heard a quite sob from eve and then the front door opening and closing. We were sat on the couch not doing anything till micheal said "so you hungry" i just nodded and we went into the kitchen and ate dinner which was delisoues . After dinner we watched a movie which was a horror which i loved because it meant when i got scared i could cuddle up to micheal and hide my head in his chest. After the movie we went up to bed and micheal gave me a good night kiss at my bedroom door and then went off to his room.

Once i was in my pj's i realised i din't want to be alone so i grabbed my pillow and went to micheals room knocked on his door waiting for a respons which can a second later telling me to come in the room. I walked in saw micheal shirtless bit my lip and just stared at him till he said with a smirk"like the few" i throw my pillow at him which me catches one handed . He laughs at me so i walk up to him sit on his lap and say "is it a bad thing i like the few" he just shook his head no and kissed me i kissed him back straight away and then pull away and put my forehead to his and whisper "can i sleep in here to night i don't wanna be alone " he just nods and we get into bed me facing the door and then all of a sudden felt the bed shift and then micheal arm go around me pulling me close to him.

_**Micheal pov**_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm going off at six so when i turn over to turn it off claire starts to ster i look back over at her and realise she is pretending to be asleep so i lent over her and kissed her neck on the pulse which caused her to moan so i knew she was awake so i kept on kissing her. i kissed her for about ten minuets until she said "ok you better stop that before i take this further than either of us planned and also i have school in a hour " i just kiss her one more time and then she gets up and leaves the room. After she left the room i went down stairs and started breakfast for us both . Claire came down about ten minuets later wearing a short denim minni skirt with a black tank top and i pair of white high heeled boots on with her back pack on her back .I walk up to her kiss her and say "you look fucking hot in that outfit " she just giggels and we sit down and eat breakfast then we go sit on the sofa talking until clairs says " i need to get school" and stands up when i say "i'm gonna walk you myrin gave me this new anti suncream to i don't burn in the sun " she looks at me nervousely and is about to say not to when i run to the front door and out of it at vampier speed .When i get out there i expect to burn but i don't i'm perfectly fine so i turn round see claire staring at me in shock i smile at her causing her to smile at me an then she runs up to me and leaps on me giving me a hug and then we start to walk hnd in hand down the street .

We walk all the way to her school getting weird looks from people and i was starting to annoy me and clair aswell so i whispered to her when we get to her school gate "wanna give them something to stare at " she just nods and then i spin her to face me and crash my lips into hers . We stand at the gate making out for about five minuet when claire pulls away and says "see you tonight " then gives me another quick kiss and then runs off to class but i shout after her "you want me to meet you after your doe with classes?" she turns looks at me and says "definatly" then carries on walking.

_**HEY GUYS SORRY IT ISN'T THATLONG BUT I'M RALLY BUSY AT THE MO JUST STARTED MY GCSE'S SO IF I DON'T UPDATEIN THE NEXT WEEKU KNOW WHY BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBEL LOVE YOU ALL XX**_


End file.
